In continued cooperation with Dr. Cook and his group, the synthesis of di- and polycyclic ring systems composed of cyclopentane rings has been developed further, and work on several novel systems of this type has been initiated. Cooperation with colleagues in Bangalore, India, in the field of alkaloid chemistry and biosynthesis is to be resumed after a temporary interruption. In cooperation with Professor Merlini, the study of photosensitizing perylene quinones from molds has been continued. A comprehensive review of this case of natural compounds is being prepared; no such review exist so far.